


Exhausted

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [16]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Tony hasn't gotten a decent nights sleep in days when he comes home he's too tired to care about anything but going to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Memi for beta-reading the fic.

It had been too long, four days, that’s how long it had been since Tony had slept in a bed. Missions which dragged out due to complications were the worst, but at least they also upped the pay he received, but you can’t do what he did on only 6 hours of sleep total for those four days.

So when he came home he kicked off his shoes while he was locking the door, checking if the windows were locked went together with taking off his jacket, dumping it on a chair in the living room.

Normally he was the definition of neat, shoes just in the right place, coat hung on a coat hanger in the hall, but now, he left a trail of clothing in his wake as he walked to his room with only one goal: sleep.

His bed was not empty, instead he found his partner in crime on his bed, Wade opening his eyes lazily to look at him before he scooted over to his own side of the bed. The moment there was enough room on the side he slept on, he let himself drop forward on the bed with a faint groan.

“Welcome home Tasky.” the sleepy sing-along tone of his company made him grunt slightly as acknowledgement, too tired to form words at this point he simply nestled in the warmth of the place that had been occupied till a few seconds ago.

“I’ll make you some pancakes tomorrow.” 

Another grunt followed those words as Tony pushed himself on his side, scooting so he was under the blanket against the warm, textured body that awaited him there. His top arm wrapping around Wade’s waist while his other arm laid comfortably between their bodies. 

“Goodnight Ton…”

Wade’s words never sank into his mind, already sound asleep before the first syllable had been spoken. His face burying itself in the back of Wade’s neck as he peacefully inhaled the scent deeply with every slow and steady breath he took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the commissions, but a while back my harddrive got corrupted and I lost all the prep I had done for those, so bare with me.


End file.
